


Operation Loverboy

by Nightlit



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/pseuds/Nightlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang and Snow have something going on.  Much to the confusion and annoyance of the rest of the Pulse l'Cie.  Takes place shortly after the group ends up on Gran Pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordgawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/gifts).



**Hope's View**

At first he was certain it was his imagination. Fang and Snow weren't exactly enemies, but they didn't really spend a lot of time chatting either so when they started, he wasn't sure he was really noticing anything.

After a few days, he was certain something was going on. Fang and Snow had become unusually chatty and Fang in particular had gotten quite more physical with him than she was. It was uncanny, and everyone was noticing it. Unfortunately for Hope, everyone else also seemed to actually understand what was going on and weren't talking about it.

When he asked Vanille she just shrugged, “They're friends. Friends do stuff like that all the time.” Hope found this answer dubious, especially since Vanille's happy demeanor had darkened as soon as he broached the subject. They all knew Vanille was capable of effective deception, but unfortunately that told him nothing aside of what he already knew: there was more going on than he thought.

Sazh had just shrugged, “Just leave it alone.” He said before muttering, “You kids and your problems.”

Lightning had just yelled at him, “It's none of our business!” She said in a very un-Lightning like manner. Lightning wasn't usually this abrasive. Something was definitely up and Hope had no clue what it was.

**Sazh' View**

Watching these kids and their problems was a mess. Sazh knew it was a mess, knew it was going to continue to be a mess, and of course, he was right. Landing on Gran Pulse hadn't solved a thing. Rather than being on the run they were wandering the wilderness without a person in sight. Instead of fighting Psi-com they were fighting random beasts. And instead of fighting with each other openly, tensions were beneath the surface.

Okay, he had to admit to himself that things were better than they were in some ways. The six of them were more tight knit and they knew each other a lot better. They had a goal, get to Oerba, and maybe find a way to get to Cocoon. Their bickering was the bickering of friends of family rather than the tensions they had before. But that still didn't explain Fang and Snow.

Sazh view had been it was none of his business. Sure he had gotten involved in the whole l'Cie thing, and sure he was the de facto adult present. Aside of the fact that he was the oldest person present, he was also clearly the most mature, a fact which he felt didn't bode well for their group at all. This didn't mean their personal business was his business, nor that he should step in.

Still, Fang and Snow? He hadn't seen that coming. He hoped it would blow over soon though, or something, because the longer it went on, the more and more irate Lightning got. Snow and Fang hadn't seen Lightning at her most irate. It was not an experience he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

**Vanille's View**

Snow was all talk, Vanille had known that since the first time they had met. Fang on the other hand... Fang was harder to place, even for Vanille, and especially when she did things Vanille didn't expect, which was unfortunately more often than she cared to admit. Fang was a loose cannon, and Vanille loved her for it but still... Snow?

Snow? Seriously? It had started with a few whispers in his ear, whispers that had shocked him to the core. She hadn't butted in at the time, Fang was Fang after all. For all she knew Fang was just messing with him because she was bored.

Then it didn't stop. But she managed to pretend she didn't see it... until Hope pointed it out to her a few days later. So she wasn't the only one who saw it? Actually, she knew that all along. Lightning was irritable and Sazh was actively ignoring them more than usual. In fights, Fang and Snow had been fighting together more than she had previously remembered and Fang hadn't been spending nearly as much time talking to her as she used to.

“What's going on?” She finally asked a few days later.

“Nuthin.” Fang had responded, then winked, “Jus havin a little fun.”

Vanille had smiled and put on her happy face. If Fang wanted to have fun that was her prerogative.

**Lightning's View**

The thought going through Lightning's mind when she first notice was direct and to the point. What about Serah? Yes, Fang was sensual, flirty, and if she had to admit it to herself, attractive. But that didn't mean that Snow had a right to cheat on her sister. And this also didn't mean that Lightning was jealous. Though when she thought about it she was. It wasn't so much that she liked Fang. Fang had an effect on her yes, but it was more just the ease with which it had happened.

Snow had been entirely devoted to her sister, to Serah. To the point that he would do nearly anything for her. And then Fang came along and it was like that devotion hadn't existed. A few whispers in his ear, a pinch to his cheek and a friendly punch to his shoulder and that was that. Lightning wished she could do that, change a person with a few gestures and a whisper. She had been trying to convince Snow to stop dating her sister for years. Not that she would have come onto him to do it, no that was undignified, but the thought that Fang could overcome his feelings just like that was a skill she could only envy.

But envy didn't solve anything, and Lightning wasn't Fang. She also should have been happy, after all, Fang was keeping him away from her sister. At the same time... Serah was her sister, and if what Snow and Fang had said was true, she would become human again at some point. She was going to hell before she let Snow hurt her sister again.

So she watched and waited. She could be wrong after all, Snow was a physical guy and Fang was very flirty with everyone. Fang could have just become one of the guys. Unfortunately she couldn't quite get herself to believe that. So she did what she always did in these situations, she through herself into her work, into her fighting and into figuring out what to do next. If only Psi-com would attack. The beasts weren't enough of a distraction and the way across Gran Pulse was incredibly large and dull. It gave little else for her to think about.

**Snow's View**

All this had started a few days before, when everyone else was either out gathering supplies or asleep, leaving Fang and Snow to their own devices. In theory they were guarding the group's current home base, but in practice they were sitting around doing nothing. Snow was taking the time to sit on a rock and think about everything that had happened.

“Hey hansome.” Fang's voice had startled him less than her hand on his shoulder. He was used to her calling him names. He was used to her teasing him. Had she slugged him in the back of the head he wouldn't have been surprised. But she wasn't, she was kneading his shoulder with her hand. Kneading his shoulder with her hand.

Snow stood up quickly, and put his hands up between them, “Whoa whoa!” He wasn't sure what to say, but he couldn't say nothing so words just spilled out of his mouth, “I'm sorry but I'm taken. See, I'm gonna save Serah and...”

Fang had started laughing, “Oh come off it. Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm not looking to soil you or get at your knackers. I was just testin the waters for a plan I've had in mind for a while now.”

This just confused him, testing the waters? A plan? Fang apparently could smell his confusion, “I'm bored, and Light's still got that damn stick up her arse.”

“Now hold on. Light's getting better.” Snow wasn't entirely sure why he was defending Lightning. Fang was right, even though she wasn't as cold as she was before, she was still really uptight.

“Better yeah, but she still could use a good ol shove in the right direction.”

Snow squinted at Fang, “Like what?”

Fang laughed and punches his shoulder,“Like us, and I mean us.” She then jumped up wrapped her arms around Snow and before he could think about it he had reached out and caught her to stop her from falling and before he knew it she was a damsel in his arms. For all of about thirty five seconds, “See? Now that wasn't so hard now was it?” She jumped to the ground and picked up her spear. “I figure we play the part, have some fun with everyone. And hopefully get a laugh out of Lightning.”

Snow shook his head, “More like a beating. You don't know her like I do. She isn't going to find this funny.”

Fang's eye's grew vicious, “Then we get into a fight, she takes out her anger on poor ol' us and with any luck, she'll be better in the mornin.”

Snow shook his head and sighed, “I guess. But no kissing. And nothing below the waist.”

Fang laughed and rolled her eyes, “Anything more rules daddy?”

Snow sighed again, “No.” He really only had agreed to it because it was Fang, and if he knew anything about Fang she was determined. She would find another way to get at Lightning, he was sure of this. At least this way he could try and mitigate the inevitable explosion this would cause. Contrary to popular belief, he could tell when something was a bad idea, he just usually went for it anyway because there wasn't a better idea and he had to do something. He guessed he didn't really have to do something now, but he felt like he should.

**Fang's View**

Her plan worked like a charm. As she expected, it had taken the group almost no time at all to notice the shift in Snow and her relationship. Hope was confused, the poor boy, but Fang didn't really care. He'd learn or he wouldn't, and it wasn't as if it was her job to babysit him anyway. Sazh was staying out of it. Vanille had to know it was a sham, but if she didn't Fang would make it up to her anyway. And Lightning... Lightning was squirming in her boots. Better still, she was doing everything in her power to try and act like she wasn't, and it wasn't working.

At first it was just a few touches here and there. A rub on the cheek, a short whisper into his ear, an arm around his shoulders. At first Snow didn't reciprocate, but this ended up working in her favor, since eventually he did. Made it look like they were building something. And even that got on her nerves. Fang felt guilty for about a half a second before the glee took over. She was really enjoying this.

It wasn't long before they upgraded to shoulder rubs, full on secret conversations and the rare bout of not kissing but making people think they might have been. All fairly innocent behavior really, but with the previous build up, the group was putty in their hands. She could also tell Snow was enjoying himself to. He might not like to admit it, but he likes teasing people just as much as she does. He is just a little less malicious about it most of the time which was fine with her.

It all came to a head when Lightning finally decided to confront them. Took longer than Fang expected actually. Fang was rounding a corner to find Snow when she saw him with Lightning, and she looked pissed. Discretion is often the better part of valor, so Fang decided to watch and listen in.

“What are you doing?” Lightning asked Snow quite angrily.

“Not sure what you mean.” Snow responded, even though Fang was sure he actually very well knew exactly what she meant.

Lightning turned around, “Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!”

Snow sighed, “Look Light, it's not what you think.”

Lightning turned around and gave Snow the dirtiest look Fang had ever seen her give anyone. “Then what is it?”

Fang decided to step in, as much as she was enjoying this it was getting out of hand. She wanted to be apart of that, “Like he said Light, it's nuthin.”

Lightning turned and looked at Fang, “Nothing?” She turned to Snow, “Is that what my sister means to you? Nothing?”

Snow's eye widened. Fang stepped between them, “As I said, it's nuthin. We was just havin a little fun, thas all.”

Lightning crossed her arm, “Little fun?”

Fang smirked, “Yeah, gettin you all up in a tizzy's been great.”

Lightning blanched, “What?”

Fang laughed, “You didn't really think we was doin anything do ya?” Fang rolled her eyes, “Me and this lunk?” She elbowed Snow.

Lightning was about to respond when Sazh, Vanille and Hope walked around the corner, “Did I miss something?” Sazh asked.

Lightning turned away from all five of them, “Nothing.” She said after a slight hesitation.

Sazh sighed, “Didn't look like nothing. But whatever you say.” He backed to the wall.

Snow walked over to Lightning, “I'm sorry okay? We were just trying to get you to soften up a bit. Laugh maybe.”

Lightning sighed, “And you thought that would work?” Her voice was more incredulous than angry.

Hope interrupted, “Um... what are we even talking about?”

Everyone turned and stared at him, surely he wasn't that dense? Hope was a smart kid, or so they thought.

Hope continued after an awkward moment, “Okay. I mean, I'm pretty sure something was going on between Fang and Snow. But what's the big fuss about?”

Lightning shook her head, Fang laughed, Sazh sighed, Snow started to explain, “Well, you see...”

Vanille interrupted him, “You'll understand when your older.”

Hope shook his head and then laughed, “Wait? You mean Fang? And Snow? And you thought?” His laughter got stronger, "Come on, there was no chance of that! That's what had me so confused!" He managed to say through his laughter.

Fang laughed, the kid had figured it out. He was the only person who got just how ludicrous their behavior was. She had to give him credit where credit was due, but not now. That was a thing to do in private. Or at least when there wasn't so much tension in the air.

Hope's laughter had an infective quality to it and soon Vanille was laughing too, “You know, he's right. What were we thinking?”

Sazh shrugged, “I wasn't gonna say anything.”

Lightning then sighed, “Are you done?” Fang could tell Lightning was no longer angry, more frustrated, and maybe a little amused. But she also knew Lightning would never admit that in a million years.

“You see? All better already.” Fang said, “Now what are you three doin here?” She said, turning to Vanille, Hope and Sazh.

Hope spoke first, “We found a good place to camp for the night. It's right near a save station and it'll be easy to defend.”

Lightning turned away from them again, “So lets go.” She waited for them to move, Fang assumed more because she didn't know where they were going than because she was actually waiting.

The rest of the trip was largely uneventful, but Fang couldn't help but smile. No one had their head beat in and though she was still trying to act irritated, Lightning's tension was obviously subdued for the rest of the trip.

Operation loverboy, mission accomplished.


End file.
